Timeline of Daisy and We Are Daisy History
Note for '''Daisy facts': Specific dates for video-games vary by region. As such, only the first region to release the video-game's date will be used for consistency. Only the most important facts are added. For every specific date of Daisy's appearances in each game, go to the Daisy's Appearances page.'' Note for We Are Daisy facts: Only the most important facts are added. For more informations about the whole Group, you can go on this page. 1989 * April 21st - Daisy makes her debut appearance in Super Mario Land for the Game Boy. It is also the first appearance of Sarasaland. 1991 * September 20th - Daisy makes an appearance in NES Open Tournament Golf as Luigi's caddy. * Unknown date - Daisy appears as a sprite in Super Mario Bros. Print World. 1993 * May 28th - Daisy starred in the Super Mario Bros. movie as the princess of a place named Dinohattan. * August 1st - Super Mario Compact Disco is released in Japan. Daisy sang one of the songs on this album: Save Me (With Your Charm). 2000 * July 21st - Daisy was re-introduced in Mario Tennis for the Nintendo 64. It was her first playable appearance. Since then, Daisy started to appear in almost every spin-off, but never got a role in a main game. 2002 * October 21st - Daisy appears for the first time in her new look in Mario Party 4. 2014 * March 12th - Nintendo's Youtube channel releases a promotional video for Mario Golf: World Tour, which is completely focused on Daisy. 2015 * December 3rd - Daisy appears on a Battle Card in Mario & Luigi Paper Jam. * December 20th - Creation of the We Are Daisy Group, its Facebook page and the petition. * December 21st - Creation of We Are Daisy Official Channel and launch of the first video. 2016 * January 5th - Opening of the We Are Daisy Wikia * January 13th - Daisy costume announced for Super Mario Maker via Nintendo of America's Twitter and Nintendo of Japan's Youtube. * January 22nd - Nintendo of America's twitter links to Super Mario merchandise, some of which is related to Daisy. * January 26th - Nintendo's official tumblr makes a throwback nod to Super Mario Land and Daisy. * May 18th - Daisy is playable in Minecraft Wii U. * June 14th - Daisy's very own amiibo is announced. * June 18th - Nintendo of America posted on Twitter a message exclusively about Daisy's amiibo. * July 14th - The petition reached 1000 supports. * September 1st - Daisy is very strongly featured in the first trailer of Mario Sports Superstars/ Creation of We Are Daisy DeviantArt/ Creation of Sarasaland Gossip Magazine. * September 23rd - The petition reached 3000 supports. * November 4th - Daisy's amiibo is released. * December 20th - We Are Daisy has one year. 2017 * January 1st - Creation of We Are Daisy Tumblr * January 24th - Daisy amiibo cards are confirmed for Mario Sports Superstars. * February 15th - We Are Daisy launches the Monthly grouped email sending. * March 10th - Daisy amiibo cards are available and Daisy is featured on the cover of Mario Sports Superstars. * April 16th - We Are Daisy launches the Affiliation Program * June 1st - Daisy is playable in Mario Kart Arcade GPDX. * July 12th - The YouTube branch reached 1000 members. * July 29th - The YouTube channel reached 100 000 views! Category:Sarasaland Category:Games Category:Navigation